A Vacation Of A Different Kind
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: the cullens in disney world. oh god. can you imagine the insanity? a little fluff.
1. Vacation

**Hello! So I'm in Disney World right now, and I thought it'd be funny to see the Cullens here. So can you guess what I'm gonna do about it? If you guessed "FANFICTION TIME!" then you are correct and you get free virtual cookies! Yay!**

**Well…I love Disney World. It rocks. If you don't like it, get the hell out. God, why did you come here if you don't like Disney/Disney World??? That's stupid.**

**If you're still here, I guess you rock! So…um…here we go!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ONE: VACATION

"So I hear you kids have a holiday coming up," Esme said to her children as we returned to her home after school.

"Yes, this coming week," said Edward.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked, staring down at a folder for some patient or something.

"Disney World!" shrieked Alice. "In the Cinderella Castle! Isn't that exciting!"

I blinked. The _Cinderella Castle_? I knew that ordinary Disney rooms were expensive, and this was the most exclusive room in the whole park! Was Alice _crazy_?

"Oh, come one! Can't we have gotten Walt Disney's suite?" whined Emmett.

"_Walt Disney's_ suite?" I gasped inaudibly. I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head in astonishment.

"Well, I knew Bella would react like this, so I decided to go cheap."

"Cheap?" I squeaked.

"Oh, be quiet, Bella," Alice reprimanded.

"Don't worry, love, I'll protect you from Alice's evil clutches," Edward joked.

So…we're going to Disney World.

**xXx**

**Friday, Cullens leaving after school for Break**

"What are you doing for break, Bella?" Angela asked as I sat down to lunch.

"Apparently, I'm going to Disney World, courtesy of Alice," I sighed, still freaked out about the cost of it all. No doubt, we would experience all the most expensive parts of Disney World. I just hoped they would let me eat and rest without death threats from Edward.

"Wow, seriously? Oh, I'm so jealous." I laughed uncomfortably at Angela's statement.

"Anyone seen Mike?" asked Jessica, leaning over into _our_ side of the table. "He's been gone all day."

"I think he already left for vacation, Jess," I said politely. She huffed and returned to _their_ side.

"Oo, I'm so excited! I can't believe we have to wait two more hours 'til we can leave!" Alice was, needless to say, excessively hyper.

"Speaking of, Alice," I began slowly, in a low voice, remembering something. "Disney World is in Florida…under the blazing sun…under which you can't go…."

"Oh, Bella! Disney is doing a special night-week—they're keeping the park open at night instead of at day for one week as a special program! It's going to be _great_!"

I sighed, muttered "of course", and dropped my head onto the table.

**xXx**

"Come on, Bella, we'll miss the plane!" giggled Alice, running at a human pace a few paces ahead of me.

Our group was insane—it reminded me of _Home Alone 2_. Emmett was carrying his camping pack on his back and half of Rosalie's expensive, four-piece luggage set. Jasper—poor Jasper!—was carrying his military-esque bag on his shoulder and all but the one purse-sized bag of Alice's…one, two…_six_-piece luggage set. I felt really bad for Jasper, but he looked fine, slightly unbalanced and maybe a little harried, but otherwise fine.

Edward and I had one bag each, as did Carlisle and Esme at the head of our point.

There was yelling and shoving emanating from our group. We created a scene of utter chaos.

"I'm coming," I sighed, rolling my eyes and walking a little faster.

Next I knew, I was in the air, Edward's arms supporting me.

"Oh! Edward, you don't have to carry me," I said, my cheeks going a little pink.

His face was suddenly very close to mine, his lips at my ear, when he spoke. "I know. But I like to carry you." I could hear the intensity in his voice, and see it in his eyes when he pulled away. My face was flushed, my heart rate a little faster, and my breathing picked up as he rushed us to the gate just in time to load our bags and board.

In about thirty minutes, we were headed southeast.


	2. First Class

**Hey, I'm back…back again…shady's back…tell a friend.**

**Sorry, I have a song for everything, basically. You should try living with me, my family's about ready to kill me for all the singing and vampire talk I do, haha. Seriously, my dad's gonna send me to therapy one day…yet again. He thinks I'm suicidal (which I'm not) or insane (…possibly…but I enjoy it).**

**So I was skimming through my baby name book and I saw "Cullen" and that it means (drumroll, please) "handsome"! So Edward Anthony Cullen (with Masen, it makes no sense) means "priceless handsome protector", "Edward" being "protector" and "Anthony" being "priceless". Just thought that was funny, for anyone who wanted to know.**

**Sorry for the long update break—I've had writer's block and I have another story going too. **

**So, let's get on with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWO: FIRST CLASS

Once on the plane, Alice cheerily navigated us to our seats.

First Class. Of course. Where else would we sit?

I sighed and sat down next to Edward in my over-big seat, across the aisle from Alice and Jasper with Rose and Emmett behind me.

Edward reached over and slowly buckled my seatbelt, his hands lingering. My heart rate picked up, my face went pink, and my breathing quickened ever so slightly. I saw Edward's eyes spark and the end of his mouth quiver in a smile just before he turned away. I slapped his forearm — possibly breaking my hand — and said:

"Edward, how dare you dazzle me!" He just grinned and kissed me softly, and all too quickly he pulled away. Then he handed me my large book full of Jane Austin's best and tapped the worn cover. I shook my head and began to read.

An hour later, Emmett was (finally) bored of his dirty conversation with Rosalie at vampire speed. "Hey, Bella!" he said, prodding my shoulder none too gently.

"What?" I muttered, setting my book down, knowing that was the last of the reading I would accomplish.

"Entertain me!"

"And how do you propose I do that?"

He thought for a moment. Then, "Fall down!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Emmett, but we're on an plane, thousands of feet in the air. Falling would be both difficult and unwise."

"Party Pooper," he grumbled. After several moments, he seemed to have come up with an idea. "Hey, I know what we can do!"

"No," Edward growled out beside me. Now I was worried.

"Come on, Edward! It'll be fun!"

"What part of that is fun, dumbass?" Edward's voice was still a low growl, almost too low for my ears.

"Um…what are you two talking about?"

Emmett's eyes glinted with evil humour. "Truth or Dare."

I raised an eyebrow. My voice was skeptical as I asked, "This is the big evil plan?"

"Bella, love," Edward said, pulling me close, "the Cullen family plays a very dirty — in every sense of the word — game of Truth or Dare. Not something you're interested in."

"I might be inclined to play," I argued. His eyes widened and he looked wary, but we decided to join the game.

"Alice," Emmett began, "truth or dare?"


	3. Truth Or Dare?

CHAPTER THREE: TRUTH OR DARE

"Alice," Emmett began, "truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment, a blank look crossing her face, then said with a sour look, "Truth."

"Alright, how long have you gone with Jasper?" Emmett's face was all aglow, like a little kid on Christmas. Edward was grumbling about indecency beside me, and my face was beet-red. Rose wasn't paying attention and Jasper was quite angry at the question posed to his tiny mate—we all felt it.

"About ten hours."

"That's it?" asked Emmett incredulously.

"Shut it, Em," Alice snapped. Her face lit up. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare?"

"Yay!" cheered Alice just as Edward growled:

"No!"

"Why not, Eddie? It'll be so much fun!"

"It's inappropriate and dangerous." Edward's voice was so low and rough, I could barely understand his words.

"Everything turns out just fine, you prude, now let Bella have some fun."

"Um…how about I decide?" I said, looking from Edward to Alice and back.

Alice giggled mischievously and pronounced her dare. "I want Bella to get a totally no-rules, unrestricted kiss, right here. Thirty seconds."

My face was flushed but determined. "I accept." Edward groaned.

"Bella, you know how dangerous it is for us. We really shouldn't—"

"Can it, mister, and kiss me."

His siblings began to chant: "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest determinedly, but before long the whole of first class, and the forefront of coach, was chanting, too.

Tears pricked my eyes and I began to cry, feeling rejection wash over me.

"Oh, Edward, you prick, you made her cry!" chided Alice, hugging me.

"Kiss your damn girlfriend, Edward!" commanded Rosalie, holding me, now, too.

"Why are you making me into the bad guy?" he demanded.

"Because you won't follow the rules of Truth or Dare and you made your poor sweet little girlfriend cry!" Alice said.

"Edward!" interrupted Jasper. "Kiss her, already! The emotions in just these two feet are enough to kill a guy!"

"Fine. Bella, please, stop crying love. I can't kiss you through all those tears." I looked up to him. His arms were opened wide for me. I moved onto his lap and nuzzled close.

Then his lips were on my. I heard the used-to-be chanters cheering and whooping now.

I wasted no time in my rules-free kiss. I touched my tongue to his lower lip. He hesitated, his desires fighting with his rules, but his lips parted and my tongue invaded. Our tongues danced in the other's mouths. I felt his rock-hard teeth, cold breath, hard cold tongue.

My fingers knotted in his hair, and he didn't push me away. In fact, he crushed me even closer to his marble chest and fiddled with my shirt hem. Shivers went through my body and our mouths moved together.

I was suddenly beneath Edward in the lush seat, his mouth going down my neck. My legs wrapped around his waist.

I heard hoots and whistles in the background, just as Alice whispered, "It's already been a minute. I wonder when they'll stop?"

So, of course, Edward pulled away.

"Hey, I'm not done with you," I panted heavily beneath him.

"I'm sorry, love, but this plane is full of perverted people." His voice was soft and ragged, too.

"Alright, Edward! Hey, guys, Edward's one step closer to losing his virginity!" Emmett cheered.

"Must you, dear brother?" Edward hissed, returning to his seat.

Wow. What a kiss. "I can't wait for the honeymoon," I mumbled.


	4. Cinderella's Castle

**Have I mentioned lately how much I love you amazing readers? And all the reviews are making me so happy! Thank you all so much! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FOUR: CINDERELLA'S CASTLE

We made it to Orlando, nonstop, in nine hours. Truth or Dare had ended after the kiss, because we were attracting too much attention. Alice had, of course, planned it all so that we landed at night. We packed up (in two taxi-vans, not one, but _two_) and arrived at our destination:

Disney World's Grand Floridian Resort.

Well, it was properly named—"grand" was hardly an accurate description. It was huge! And so fancy!

"Alice, I thought we were in Cinderella's Castle?" I said as we approached the check-in counter, our bags waiting in the cars.

"We are, but there's no check-in there! We have to check in here, silly, then get settled in at the Castle!" She was literally bouncing with excitement. I was beginning to get very worried. If this was a normal Disney Resort, how grand would the Castle be?

While Carlisle and Esme checked in, Alice and Rose went shopping (yes, there are shops in the entrance room of the Floridian), Emmett and Jasper went to the arcade, and Edward and I sat at the kiddie section, watching old Disney cartoons a TV near the check-in.

"You go, Donald Duck," I cheered as he appeared on the screen.

"You like Donald Duck?" Edward asked, leaning out to see my face more clearly.

I smiled and nodded, then leaned back into his arm and chest. I would never grow accustomed to being in his marble arms.

After a while, the Cullens regrouped and we were taken to Cinderella's Castle.

Holy. Shit.

Obviously, we were right in the centre of Magic Kingdom—where else would we be?—and our room overlooked Main Street, USA and all its shops and people and excitement.

And then there was the room.

It was very spacious and open—and faux gilded. There was faux ivory and gold and bronze all over the place, worked into the structure! The tub was like a small pool with built-in paintings on the walls. It was all so beautiful, how could you not feel like a princess?

Carlisle and Esme claimed the master suite, obviously; Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett claimed the room with two beds, while Edward and I took the last room. We unpacked and cleaned up, girls using the bathroom first, then boys. Alice and Rose and I took a bath together, the scented bubbles making me drowsy. **[A/N: I read too much manga, in which people often bathe in groups, even within families. Don't like it? **_**Deal**_

"Oh my god, this is wonderful," I moaned, sinking lower into the water.

Alice giggled. "Get used to it, Bella. This is how you'll be living for the rest of eternity."

The door swung open, then, revealing Emmett in nothing but his boxers. I yelped and buried everything from my chin down, crossing my arms over my chest. Alice was glaring at him, but else undisturbed.

Rosalie, meanwhile, whipped around and began to yell at him, but he picked her up and took her into the shower.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping out of the water and yanking on a robe, fleeing before I could be permanently scarred.

"Edward!" I wailed, storming into our room. "Emmett—Rose—the shower—ugh!"

He pulled me into his arms and held me, his body tense. "I didn't anticipate that—Emmett decided on a whim—and I wasn't listening. I'm sorry." His voice was tense; I was suddenly worried for Emmett's safety.

"Oh, don't throw a tantrum, dear brother," Alice said, walking in, dressed and ready. "Like I said, get used to this, Bella, or you'll just be scarred. You have to become numb to them. Also, not being a virgin helps." This last sentence made me blush madly and Edward's grip around me tightened.

"Alice, care to tell me why my poor fiancée was subjected to the horrors of Emmett and Rosalie? From the looks of it, she wasn't quite done in the bathroom."

"Oh, Edward, don't overreact. It was a snap decision, I couldn't see. She's fine, just a little frazzled. If you would stop denying her, maybe she'd be less terrified. Bella, I'm sorry we got kicked out of the bathroom. We'll get them back later."

"I like revenge," grinned Edward. We all shared a look: Emmett and Rose would suffer.


	5. Disney World V: The Vampires Strike Back

**Haha, please excuse the title. I'm having one of those days, haha! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love you!**

**This chapter here is dedicated to the wonderful Squigglesionian! Thanks for your amazing review! It made me want to glomp you!!**

**So guess what? There's this thing called the Kennedy Award, don't know if you've heard of it, but you can submit crap in 4 categories: fiction, poem, academic essay, personal essay. I submitted a story to fiction. It was, to begin with 37 pages double-spaced. So I cut it down to 19 pages 1.5-spaced. My teacher wouldn't accept it. Then 16 pages single-spaced. He still wouldn't accept it. then 16 pages 1.5-spaced. He accepted this one. But by that time, I had cut out over 3,000 words! It was so depressing! But I really hope I get the award….**

**Again, sorry for the long updates. I have such writer's block lately! I hate myself!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

DISNLEY WORLD V: THE VAMPIRES STRIKE BACK

I changed into some jeans and a fitted T-shirt before Alice called Jasper into Edward's and my room, where we began plotting our revenge. Soon enough, Edward and I prepared for our part of the plan and Alice and Jasper for theirs.

When Rose and Emmett came out, I walked over to them and began talking with them, a bowl of soup in my hands. Alice and Jasper quietly stepped out, like they always do, and did their part.

I stood up a few moments later, my bowl half-full. "I guess I'll go put this awa—ah!" Just then I "tripped" and splattered the rest of my soup all over Rosalie. It went all over her clothes and hair, and a little into her mouth.

"Bleh! Gross! This stuff is nasty! Aw, it's in my hair! Nasty, Bella!" Rose shook her arms, trying to get rid of whatever soup she could.

I, of course, was fine, because Edward caught me. "Oh my god, Rose, I'm so sorry! Oh, what can I do to help? Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!" I dabbed at her with a cloth, but it did not good. We'd made sure it was a really difficult-to-remove soup.

"Crap! Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower," she grumbled, stomping into the bathroom from which Alice and Jasper had exited into Edward's and my room moments before.

Edward and I left Emmett, who was playing Halo, to join the pair in our room, trying our best not to roll on the floor in laughter.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "She was so pissed!"

"You were awesome, Bella!" cheered Alice, hugging me.

We heard the water turn on, then, and I couldn't even breathe through my mirth.

After several minutes, I was breathing and under control again as the water stopped running through the pipes.

"_Yeaaagh!!_" Rosalie's shrill scream came from the bathroom. Our bedroom door flew open seconds later to reveal Rose in a fluffy cotton robe.

"_What the hell did you do!?_" she yelled, looking like Satan himself. Edward grinned and unconsciously oriented himself protectively in front of me, in case Rose decided to pounce.

I had to stifle a giggle at her—it was too hilarious. Alice was rolling on the floor and Jasper was smirking, his eyes sparkling.

What, you ask, was the big horror?

"_My hair is _blue_! Electric blue!_"

I could hold it no longer. I broke into that breathless laughter again, joining Alice on the floor.

While I had been distracting and dirtying Rosalie, Alice and her mate had snuck into the bathroom and filled the shampoo bottle with blue hair dye. Since Emmett would enjoy anything we did to him, Rose was the one we had to attack, and with her appearance obsession, her hair being dyed was perfect.

Emmett bounded in the room, curious as to the commotion.

And joined in the laughter with his booming voice.

Rose turned her murderous glare on him, but it made no difference. He kept laughing.

"And that's what you get for scarring Bella with your scandalous acts."

"I'll kill you."


	6. Splash Mountain

**Here's the next chappie, dedicated to MaryAliceBrandonCullenIsMe!!! And thanks to HinoteZeke for the suggestion about Emmett!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SIX: SPLASH MOUNTAIN

A little while later, Esme came in and said, "We're going to the park before sunrise, kids, come on." We leapt up and joined the family at the suite entrance, ready to go to the park.

When we entered the kitchen, I saw Emmett and gawked. He'd died his hair pink. Pink!

"Emmett…what the hell?"

"Well, Rose's hair is blue, so mine is pink! Now we match!"

"For which I thank you," Rose said, pecking Emmett on the cheek.

"Alright," Esme began, calling attention, "here are the rules: cell phones are to remain on at all times. You are not to scare the humans. Be back by dawn. Someone is to be with Bella always. Do you understand?"

We all chorused "yes" and proceeded to make our way out the door and into the park.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Edward asked me, his arm around my waist.

"Mm…I could go for some popcorn." As Edward steered me to the popcorn, I saw Emmett suddenly appear in line, ordering bucket upon bucket of popcorn, and soda and water and candy….

"Emmett!" I yelled as we reached the stand. "I don't need that much! I'll never eat all that in a hundred years!"

"You bet you won't! But I'm gonna give it to the birds and kids!" With that, he prance off to feed the birds and whatever children he could find. This last part didn't work so well, because all the parents thought the popcorn was poisoned or drugged or something.

"Does he even realize…?" I wondered aloud. Edward simply shook his head and popped a piece of the buttery food in my mouth.

"Where to first?" Alice asked. We leaned over the map of Magic Kingdom, discussing which ride we wanted to do first.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"No, I wanna ride Thunder Railroad!"

"Hey, let's do Splash Mountain!'

"Yeah, Splash Mountain! Please, please, please!" This was Emmett's voice, of course, and we agreed.

But first, Edward had to stop and buy a towel for me. He was afraid I'd get cold after the water ride, especially it being night.

"Edward, really, I'm fine."

"Bella." Edward's voice was smooth and silky and his eyes were burning into mine. He was dazzling me. _Again_. "Please?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and muttered, "Stupid vampire."

**xXx**

As we boarded the car for the ride (as couples: me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett), my heart rate quickened and my hands began to shake.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was worried and he grabbed my hand between both of his. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just don't much like thrill rides."

He groaned. 'Why didn't you say so? We could have done something else?"

"No. I don't want to ruin it for everyone else."

"Bella. We've all been here countless times. We're here to do what _you_ want, love."

"I'm fine, I should try it. If I'm gonna be a vampire soon, I better get used to being a daredevil." Edward sighed and gave my hand a gently squeeze as the cars took off.

We shot over the tracks and through water, getting completely soaked. It was actually very fun, and I soon began to scream and laugh with my family.

"Are you having fun, love?" Edward yelled over the noise of the tracks, water, and screaming riders.

'Yeah! This is great!" I giggled, bringing his hand to my lips and kissing it.

When we stepped off the car, me swaggering from a natural high, we were all completely soaked through. Edward pulled me into a hug and we laughed together.

"That was so much fun!" I said, tilting my head up to look into his butterscotch eyes.

"I'm glad you had fun. Now let's get you dry and warm. You shouldn't be sopping wet at night, even in such a warm place as Orlando." He grabbed the previously-bought towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, rubbing to try and dry me quicker.

"Bella, let's get you some new clothes!" Alice said, prancing up to me, just as wet as the rest of us.

I groaned, "I don't wanna…." But, of course, my protests made no difference. Alice dragged me to the bathroom and shoved me into a stall with a pile of no-doubt expensive clothes that she'd stored god knows where.

Once I was finished drying and changing, Alice and I emerged and were dragged off by Emmett (who was being chased by Jasper and Edward for kidnapping us) to go to more rides.

Oi.


	7. The Yankee Trade Post

**Haha, I'm so on a roll! I wrote three chapters in a row! But don't worry—I'll have writer's block again soon…-sigh-**

**Hee, so my brother's also writing a Cullens-Disney story. Ours are very similar. This is because we brainstormed together and then decided to write our own separate stories. That is why this chapter is very similar to one of his recent chapters. Please excuse, but we came up with this together (although, more credit goes to him than to me, I must admit, though I did have some hand).**

**Well, here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE YANKEE TRADE POST

We arrived in Liberty Square and made our way to the Haunted Mansion line.

"Hey, Bella, this outta feel right at home to you," Emmett teased, referring to my horror-movie-esque life.

I stuck out my tongue to him and latched onto Edward's arm.

As we entered the ride, we found ourselves in a large hexagonal room. On the upper part of the wall were several paintings: a young girl with a parasol, a heavyset man, an old woman with a rose.

After a few moments of everyone cramming in (poor Jasper), the ceiling began to rise and reveal the lower half of the lovely paintings.

They were not so lovely anymore.

The young girl was on a tightrope above crocodile-infested waters, the man was standing on a barrel of dynamite, the old woman sitting on a tombstone.

We went through the comical haunted house, seeing dancing ghosts and singing busts. At one point, in our little two-person cars, some trick mirrors showed a ghost to be hitchhiking between Edward and I.

"Haha, that was so cute!" I giggled as we exited.

"Oo, look, shopping!" Alice cried, leading us off into the center of Frontierland.

As we walked, I saw a little store that looked interesting.

"Hey, wanna go see what's in the Yankee Trade Store?" I asked, pointing.

This was a very bad thing to say.

All in but a few seconds, Jasper was armed with toy guns, barking out orders, ducking behind a food stand, and shooting at innocent passers-by.

"Uh…what?"

"Civil War, Bella?" Edward reminded me. "Confederate Major? Against the Yankees?"

"Oh. Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops' doesn't really cover it," Rose snapped (she was still angry about the hair thing). "We'll never get him to stop now."

And, of course, what should happen next but that Alice would be fighting with Jasper against Emmett. Rose left to go shopping, while I watched in wonder, Edward beside me. **[A/N: to my beloved brother—I did not steal this from you. I had this all planned out before you we I even began writing. We're just too much alike for our own good, so much so that we had virtually the same idea for the Jasper-Yankee-thing-scene. BTW, CONFEDERACY!**

"Should we…?"

"Actually, I like Rosalie's idea—let's leave."

"But—"

"Security's coming, love."

"You there!"

"Ah, too late." Edward hung his head and sighed. "Stay here while I 'wake up' Jasper." Then, to the guards, "Watch her." He left me in the relative safety of the security guards while he yelled at Emmett and Alice for encouraging Jasper, and then they all tackled him until he "woke up".

"What was that all about?" one of the guards asked me as Jasper was escorted over.

"I have no bloomin' idea."

"I'm very sorry, officer," Alice began, dazzling the poor guy. "My brother just had a mental breakdown. He thinks he was a Confederate Major in the Civil War, and when anyone brings it up, he goes berserk. And with the you-know-what Trade Store just there, well…what can I say? But it won't happen again, because we're going to leave Liberty Square straight away, for obvious reasons."

"Erm…." The poor guy, subjected to Alice's dazzling eyes, sweet voice and face, and compelling personality. "Ah, yeah…sure…see that it doesn't."

And with that, we were escorted safely from Liberty Square and made our way to Adventureland for Pirates of the Caribbeanl.


	8. The Pirates of Forks

**This is the **_**real**_** chapter eight. I forgot about it and skipped right on to chapter nine. Ain't I S-M-R-T?**

**Well, here we go! I just learned how to play "Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me" on the piano, and it flipping rocks!**

**Okay, we're starting now. Sorry about the mix-up later! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE PIRATES OF FORKS

As we stood in the annoyingly long line for the Pirates ride, I began to shift my weight from one foot to the other. My feet were beginning to hurt after all our walking.

"Bella, do your feet hurt?' Edward asked me.

"Just a little." But, of course, Edward wouldn't have that, and so he scooped me into his arms bridal-style before I had even blinked.

"Edward, put me down! Come on! This is embarrassing! People are staring!"

"Let them stare. I'm holding the most beautiful girl on the planet. Besides, they're mostly staring at Rosalie and Emmett's hair colours." I huffed and subsided as we went inside, the line still a mile long.

After twenty minutes of me being in Edward's cold, hard arms, and the song "Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me" playing above our heads, we finally got to the point where we could board the ride. Edward set me down in the seat between Alice and himself and, soon, the boat moved forward on its track. The pirate shanty continued to play softly in the background.

Robots of pirates and stray dog's and wenches littered the sidelines of the ride, some singing, others drinking, sleeping, fighting. One was selling wench brides, another being chased by a woman with a broom. And, since the movies had come out, there were several Jack Sparrow robots, most of which were hiding from somebody with a grudge. There was also a Barbosa on a ship, shooting at one of the Jacks.

Emmett, behind me, decided to join in on their singing, but with a different song.

_Yo ho, haul together, _

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars!_

_Never shall we die!_

It was the shanty from the beginning of "Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End", sung by the pirates who were about to be hanged.

Oi.

_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours, _

_And by the powers, _

_Where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo ho, haul together, _

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars!_

_Never shall we die!_

_Some men have died_

_And some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea._

—_With the keys to the cage…_

_And the Devil to pay,_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

"What's Fiddler's Green?" I asked Edward.

"Pirate Heaven."

"Ahh."

Emmett continued, even though Rose slapped him periodically.

_The bell has been raised_

_From its watery grave…._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all, _

_Pay head the squall, _

_And turn you sail towards home!_

_Yo ho, haul together, _

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars!_

_Never shall we die!_

"Thank you for that…beautiful…serenade, Emmett," Rose said sarcastically.

But, oh no! he wasn't done yet.

_I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates, _

_A tale as old as true._

_Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship, _

_And its mighty fearsome crew._

_Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship, _

_That's sails the ocean blue, _

_That haunts the ocean blue…._

"What's that?"

Emmett stopped (after many no-sex threats from Rose) and explained: "It's from a book called Vampirates."

"You _read_!"

"Hey! I totally read!"

"_Actually_," Alice interrupted. "I was reading it and I decided to sing the shanty, which Emmett thought was cool, and so he memorized it."

"That makes more sense."

I saw Emmett faux-crying in the fetal position.

I truly have an insane family.

After the ride, we entered the gift shop, full of pirate merchandise and T-shirts and…costumes.

After a few moments, Emmett and Jasper were clad in Jack Sparrow hats, coats, and effects; Alice and Rosalie had armfuls of clothing; Edward was looking at the toys; and I was dumbfounded.

"You guys can't seriously be meaning to _buy_ all of that?"

"Of course," scoffed Alice. She shoved some clothes at me and announced they were mine. I tried to protest, but she snatched them back and went to the checkout line.

"Edward, please talk some sense into those people," I begged.

"I know, look at this Lego set!"

"You like Legos?"

"Of course!"

I smacked my heat into a shelf before I was dragged away to escape the coming sun.


	9. Lingerie

Hey

**Hey! I accidentally posted Chapter Nine instead of whatever the hell I was trying to post, haha! Please forgive me! And sorry for Edward's OOCness toward the end of the last chapter! This is dedicated to the sexually frustrated couple: Edward and Bella!**

**For AmoButterfly25: the last line meant the sun was rising and the vamps had to hurry back to their room so they wouldn't sparkle. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Sorry for not updating! My only excuse is laziness! -sweatdrop-**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER NINE: LINGERIE

After we'd gone on Pirates of the Caribbean, the sun was about ready to peak over the horizon and we had to return to our room.

"Hey, Bella, come here," Alice summoned, leading me into the bathroom.

"What, Alice?"

"I have a present." She was grinning devilishly.

"Ugh, I hate presents!"

"You won't hate this one," she sang. She pulled out a large bag from—

Victoria's Secret.

"Oh my…Alice, what the hell?"

"This is for you to wear and Edward to freak out over."

"Will he…will he give in?"

"No, but he will need a very long, very _cold_ shower."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yes."

"Ah…"

"Oh, for god's sake, Bella put it on!" With that, I was stripped down and redressed in some very lacy, blue lingerie. The panties were tiny, coming very low, almost to the point of nudity, and they almost disappeared into my butt crack. The bra was a push-up corset in the most extreme sense—it shoved my breasts up so high, they were almost in my face. Attached to the panties were clips to hold up some hose.

Alice stood away from me to get a good look. My cheeks reddened, which made her giggle. "Oh my god, Bella, you're so sexy! He'll have heart attack!"

"I hope not."

"Well, if anyone can give him one, it's you."

"Okay, Alice, now how do I get into my room to enact this plan?"

She said nothing, but dunked my head unto the sink, where she sufficiently dampened my hair and squeezed out extra droplets, then arranged it nicely. Then she wrapped me up in the cotton robe.

"Oh, he is gonna_ die_!" she whispered, ushering me from the bathroom.

"I forgot my pajamas in here, Edward, sorry," I said, to get him out so I could position myself.

"Ah—right—I'll go." He joined Alice outside and I got ready.

I tossed the robe on the floor by the bed, turned on some mellow music, and lit three candles. I took several deep breaths and arranged myself on the bed sexily.

"Okay, Edward, I'm ready." A moment later the door opened, and closed, and Edward was halfway across the room before he noticed.

Then he froze.

"Uh…Bella…love…what are you…doing?" His voice was husky with lust, and that gave me confidence.

I stood up slowly, seductively, wondering where the hell all this confidence came from. I sauntered over to my poor fiancée. He backed up against the door, groping for the handle. I had never seen him so flustered.

I put one finger on his cheek, trailing down, down his neck, over his collarbone, and down into his shirt. I pressed my body against his marble chest, squishing my boobs as much as they would against him.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Erm…hello…um…I have to go now." He finally got the knob turned and, as the door opened outward, he fell backwards, still stunned at my behaviour, and I fell on top of him.

"Leaving so soon?"

He jumped up and ran for the bathroom, leaving me on the floor.

Alice and Rose grabbed me, then, and dragged me back into my room.

"Oh. My. God!" Rose screamed. "That was amazing!"

"You were great, Bella! If he'd been human, he'd have had a coronary right then!"

We giggled about Edward for a few more moments until we heard the water turn on.

"Wow," said Rose. "That water's cold enough to freeze a polar bear!"

"Hey…I just got an idea."

"Oh, that's great! Go, Bella, hurry!" Alice all but threw me from the room. I composed myself again and quietly entered the bathroom.

"Why did you leave me, Edward? I thought you said you'd never leave me again." I went over to the shower and pressed up against the glass door.

"Gah!" He jumped back when he saw me. The glass was frosted so that I couldn't see anything (probably good), but that didn't make him any less sexy, with that frigid water pouring over him and dripping down his body.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella, you're gonna kill me. Alice!!"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Please—take Bella away before I have a heart attack." His breath was rapid and his voice was husky, still. Alice removed me from Edward's line of sight and we returned to my bedroom.

Rose was very pleased with me. "You are officially one of us. You are an evil genius, my dear little sister. Kudos and Brownie Points."

"Thank you," I said, giving an elaborate bow.

I got dressed in my pajamas, then, and de-sexy-fied the bedroom, awaiting Edward's return while immersed in a book.

After thirty or so more minutes, Edward finally returned. He peeked his head in the room, checking that I was decent. Then, assured, he joined me on the bed, wrapping me up in his arms.

"Are you trying to kill me, my love?"

"No, just seduce you."

"Well, you're good at that."

"Obviously not good enough. You got away."

"Bella, you know—"

"I know, my safety, it's dangerous, I know. But that doesn't make me want it any less."

He kissed my hair and agreed. "Now, time for bed. You've been up for a full twenty-four hours."

**xXx**

The next day—night, whatever—while I ate "breakfast", Emmett came in and congratulated me.

"Good job last night, Bella! I hear you almost got in Eddie-poo's pants!" "Eddie-poo" launched a potato at Emmett, which shut him up.

A few minutes later, we prepared for our second day—rather, night—at Disney World.


	10. The Vile One

Haha, here's some Mike-torture for y'all (yes

**Here's the second chapter for you, since it's been so long since I updated! Please forgive me!**

**Haha, here's some Mike-torture for y'all (yes. I'm from the South. Get used to it). I just couldn't resist!**

**I had so much fun writing that last chapter! Hahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TEN: THE VILE ONE

"Where to tonight?" I asked as I ate breakfast.

"MGM!" whooped Emmett.

As we arrived at the previously mentioned park, I was led to the back of the park and we got in line for the Hollywood Hotel: Tower of Terror. We had arrived rather early, and so were among the first hundred in line—apparently, a shocking feat.

"Edward, I'm not so sure about this…."

"Come on, Bella," Alice scoffed. "You can jump off a cliff into hurricane waters, but you can't go on a totally safe, no-death-guaranteed ride?"

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"It's doubtful," replied Rose as we rode the elevator up to board the ride.

We watched the video introduction to the ride, my nerves getting more and more anxious. My heart was pounding as we pulled the restraints on to keep us from flying out (lovely thought, that). I was clutching Edward's hand with all my might, which had no effect on him, of course.

And then we dropped.

And then we rose, doors opening to show us the giant Epcot golf ball. If I looked closely, I could see the Cinderella Palace.

Again and again we repeated this until we made it back down. I found that I actually was quite exhilarated. Maybe thrill rides weren't so bad after all.

"Alright, guys, it's time to move it! We don't a three-hour wait for the Rockin' Roller Coaster!" We took off at a human sprint, and a fast one. I was on Edward's back.

"Does the line really get so long for the Rockin' Roller Coaster? Surely not three hours…."

"Bella, love, you have no idea. A one-hour wait for it is short."

I gulped.

We made it to Aerosmith's roller coaster with "only" a fifty-five minute wait. Rosalie praised god for getting there "early".

And guess who else was in line?

You guessed it! Mike…and his parents!

"Bella?" I heard my name called by the voice that was so familiar and irksome. I turned to see none other then Mike Newton two people ahead of us. Those two people, I realized, were his parents.

"Oh. Hi, Mike. What're you doing here?"

"Same as you, I imagine. Where's the chief?"

"I'm here with the Cullens. Charlie's not here."

"Oh." He eyed Edward suspiciously, who responded by wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and kissing my lips.

I saw Mike don an annoyed face and shove his hands in his pockets.

Again, we watched the video-prequel once inside. This time, Aerosmith invited us to a backstage-VIP concert. We boarded the cars, two to a row—Edward, and me, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Then in the attached car, Mike and his parents.

"I wonder how fast this goes…?" I pondered quietly to myself. But my family, being vampires, heard, and Emmett answered me.

"Zero to sixty in two-point-eight second! Isn't that awesome!"

I gulped again. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

Again, I enjoyed the ride, Aerosmith rocking out in speakers by our heads, loop-de-loops galore, and such speed! I was really surprising myself.

After the ride, I was hungry, so we wandered around for a restaurant to eat in when I saw it. I broke into laughter and gasped out, "I know where I want to eat! Hahaha!" I pointed to the restaurant—Rosie's All-American Café. I heard Rosalie mutter something about idiocy and coincidences as we strolled in, me gaining control again.

We spent the rest of the day doing all that we could in MGM—Indiana Jones (awesome movies!), Star Wars, Jurassic Park, the car stunts show, the Great Movie Ride, Sounds Dangerous—Starring Drew Carey, a "bit" of shopping (courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Alice). We also ate at the Toy Story Pizza Planet Arcade and the 50s Prime Time Café.

It was made slightly less fun by Mike toddling behind us. His parents had left to let him "be with his friends".

And then came the seven-thirty conclusion: _Fantasmic!_

We hurried in and got some really great seats in the Mickey Mouse section (the middle), close enough for a good view, but not so close as to get wet or breathe smoke, or get trapped afterwards.

The show began.

Mickey was battling all the villains of various movies. When fighting the dragon from _Sleeping Beauty_, he said one of my favourite lines:

"You think _you_'re so powerful? Well, this is _my_ dream!"

At the end of the show, all the princesses and their men went around the island on boats, led by Steamboat Willy, circa 18 November 1928.

"That was fantastic!" I babbled.

"No, Fantas_mic_!" Emmett corrected, then laughed heartily.

We left Mike at the buses a half-hour before sunrise, for he was staying at the Polynesian, across the lake from us.

All in all, a good day—er, night.


	11. Back To The Future

Sorry I haven't updated in so long

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Last chapter didn't torture Mike much, did it? Sorry. I hope I do better in the future!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: BACK TO THE FUTURE

The next night, I awoke to discover that Epcot was our next stop. I had to say, I was getting pretty good at this sleep-at-day, up-at-night thing. I felt like a movie-vampire. The worse part would be going back home. Bleh.

When we exited the Castle, who was waiting for us but Mike!

Upon seeing us, he ran up and said, "Hey, Bella! Mind if I join you today?"

"Ah…what…I…huh?" I stuttered, confused.

I heard Emmett and Jasper mumbling behind me at vampire speed before Em said, "Yeah, Mike! We'd love to bring you along!"

I looked back at them, suspicious—they hated Mike. What were they planning? "Emmett…?"

"C'mon, let's go, places to go, people to see!" Emmett grabbed me by the arm and led the way to the monorails.

"Emmett! Ow! You're gonna break my arm!"

Edward shoved Emmett away and checked my arm for breaks or fractures. There were none, so we continued on.

We arrived at Epcot and went straight to the giant golf ball, where the time-travel ride was located. We stood in the long line, waiting. I sat on the bar to save the soles of my feet for the world tour, when I would really need them.

"Do your feet hurt?" Edward asked, ever worrisome.

"No, I just don't want them to start."

We waited for a long while—and to think, this was a short line!—before we were close to the boarding area.

"This won't be fast or anything, right?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

Alice laughed at me, assuring me that this was the tamest ride we'd go on (which made me nervous about the rides we had yet find, but better for now).

We approached the cars and filed in according to couples, as per usual—Alice and Jasper up front, Edward and I next, Emmett and Rose behind, and Mike tossed in back with some stranger. Mike, naturally and idiotically, tried to sit beside me, but Emmett shoved him from behind and Edward helped me in, sliding in beside. So, Mike sat beside a very, _very_ large, sweaty man who was loudly butchering, terribly off-key and far too high, "I'll CoverYou" from _RENT_. I wasn't sure if I could ever listen to that song again.

"Oh my god, I think my ears are gonna start gushing blood if I have to listen to _him_ much longer!" I groaned.

So, Edward sang.

It was soft, and perfectly pitched, adjusted to fit his vocal range.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you._"

I sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank god for vampires," I whispered.

Then the chaos began.

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant_," Alice sang, super-high.

"_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_," Jasper joined in.

Rose was next, in a second soprano. "_But sweet kisses I've got to spare!_"

In a booming bass, Emmett finished the verse: "_I'll be there and I'll cover you!_"

And then they were all singing together, boys doing Collins' part and girls doing Angel's.

"_I think that they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it, a new lease, you are my love, on life, all my life._"

And so on and so forth, throughout the whole ride, as loud as possible but soft enough to where they didn't crack. I was forced to sing as well, so I mumbled along quietly, knowing the notes only sporadically.

We saw the history of man from prehistoric times to modern-day to the possible future to come.

Once off the ride, Mike skipped up to me and yelled out: "_I've longed to discover something as true as this is, so with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you!_"

He was singing too loud, so his voice cracked, and he had bad pitch, so he was a half note too high. These things together made my ears hurt, reminding me of the fat man.

"Mike," Rosalie said from behind him, deigning to speak to him—probably part of Emmett and Jasper's plan to mess with him, for he began opening and closing his mouth in wonderment. "Shut up."

He hung his head and the bad singing quieted.

"Ah…where to next?" I asked.

"We're gonna tour the world, silly!" Alice giggled, hugging me around the waist.

So we headed off in that direction, Emmett and Jasper plotting in vampire voices, Alice and Rose babbling about what they would buy, Mike looking subdued and nervous, and Edward and I wrapped around each other.


	12. Going Home

It'll probably be another month until I update "Rebirth" because I'm going to camp soon, so…I'm really sorry, for those who rea

**It'll probably be another month until I update "Rebirth" because I'm going to camp soon, so…I'm **_**really**_** sorry, for those who read it. But I will write at camp, so I can just update real quick!**

**Also, I'm really bored of this story, so I'm going to kill it off real quick. So sorry for the half-assed ending. I never do this, I **_**swear**_**.**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWELVE: GOING HOME

As we walked over to the start of the terribly-out-of-order world tour, Alice's cell phone rang, singing out the chorus to "Barbie Girl". She flipped it open (a RAZR, naturally), and spoke at vampire speed. As she flipped it shut, she spun around and began walking back toward the Monorail, leaving all but Edward confused in her wake, Mike especially.

Edward steered me to follow here while she explained.

"That was Carlisle, emergency back home—I'll explain more while we pack—but we've got to go. Also, Charlie and Jacob have decided they don't want Bella on vacation with her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend anymore. They're getting a little violent. Sorry, Mike, see you in school."

All but Mike had to laugh at the "drop-dead gorgeous" crack—poor Mike, not understanding. But we went solemn when she mentioned the words "Jacob" and "violent". We hurried into the train, leaving Mike in our dust.

As we arrived at Cinderella's Palace, Alice explained that Jacob was having some seriously schizoid moments and going a little nuts-oh on the poor towns of La Push and Forks, babbling about "Bella", "leech", and "three days", and that we had to get back before he killed everyone.

We flew home on the next flight, getting in late to find Jacob sitting on my porch in the fetal position, sucking his thumb, flanked by his guards Quil and Embry. The vampires sped away, hating his scent, while I slowly approached him.

"Jacob…are you okay?"

"Bella? Bella! You're still you! You're not a leech!! Oh thank god!" He hugged me, too tightly, cutting off my air supply.

"Of course…" I choked. "It was just…vacation. I…can't breathe."

He set me down and ran away, satisfied that I was still human. I sighed and stepped inside to see Charlie in the same condition as Jacob had been, staring blankly at ESPN.

Would this ever end?

**xXx**

That Monday, Mike was asking about the emergency. I let Edward lie our way to safety. Angela asked about Disney World and I explained its awesomeness and how it was cut short because of this mysterious emergency. All in all, a normal couple weeks in the life of Bella Swan and the Cullens vs. the Quileutes.


End file.
